1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tool sharpening or dressing devices, and more particularly to a tool sharpening or dressing means having a positionable cutting blade and a guide for moving a tool relative to the blade so as to remove some material from the tool for dressing the tool's surface.
2. Background
Tool sharpening and dressing devices are well known in the prior art. These devices are used for sharpening knives, drill bits, and many other products that require either a keen edge or a dressed edge. Flexible plastic film sheet is commonly adhered to window glazing for various reasons. In the art of applying such film sheet a tool that is commonly used is a highly flexible doctor blade made of a rubber-like material. Such a doctor blade is pressed against the film sheet and drawn across the sheet to remove wrinkles and air pockets captured under the sheet. As such, such a doctor blade must have a dressed edge that is smooth and uniform. In use, such edges become nicked and cut so as to require re-dressing and re-sharpening. The present invention is well adapted for such, and may be used, as well, for a wide range of other applications.
The prior art teaches blade holders for cutting and dressing many kinds of tools. However, the prior art does not teach that such a blade holder may be adapted for finely positioning a cutting edge in a manner that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.